Day 2
by XxmastofepicxX
Summary: chapter two of day 1


Day 2

The newly born babies were in the nursery, sitting in front of their big sister, who was only 10. Maria frowned "Daddy their no fun," she pouted grabbing her stuffed Miku toy, and stomping to her room. Hibari popped his head her room as Hibird landed on his head "their babies Hun, you need to show them how to play" he smiled holding a stuffed red and white panda. "I want that" she said reaching for "no this is for your sisters" he said tossing it into the twins room. The youngest grabbed it, she smiled and giggled as she bit the bears ear. "Here you can have my Len doll" Maria said giving it to the oldest twin. She giggled and gave it a squeeze.

The doorbell rang, "I got it" chrome yelled answering the door. Hibari head to the kitchen and sat in a chair "Hibari. Hibari" Hibird jumped from his head and onto the table with her three baby birds, cheese, pudding, and butter, and began eating the seeds that were placed there for their arrival. Hibari began putting the two high chair together, he didn't pay any attention to the guest that just entered the large house. "I'm going to show Tsuna and Kyoko our two new bornes" Chrome smiled "If they touch my babies I will bite them too death" he said glaring at both of his guest. "Hibari Kyoya you are suppose to respect our guest not scare them" she frowned putting one hand on her hip, "Their not my guest I dislike all of them" he said in a calm tone.

"Come on and yes you can hold them…"

"… If you want to dye" Hibari interrupted, "SHUT UP!" Chrome shouted, turning to her two new bornes, "Hey babies, you have some guest" she giggled picking up both babies, their toys fell out of their hands. The oldest paid to attention to it. "Chrome their so beautiful" Kyoko said as she took the youngest from Chrome, "Hi there, my name is Tsuna Sawada, they really resemble Hibari" Tsuna smiled, stroking the oldest baby's cheek. The youngest looked around for her panda, she noticed it was on the floor. She began crying, drawing Hibari's attention. Chrome grabbed her youngest and gave the oldest to Kyoko. "What's wrong baby" Chrome asked as Hibari walked in and took her from Chrome, he sat in the chair in the corner of the room. He looked at her and smiled, his little angel stopped crying and began giggling. "Aww she just wanted her daddy" Kyoko smiled "No" Hibari said and grabbed the stuffed bear, "She wants her bear" he said giving her the bear. She smiled and gave the bear a tight squeeze.

"Wow Hibari I didn't know…"

"She doesn't like unwanted herbivores" he said, rocking his baby back and forward in the chair. Kyoko walked up to Hibari and the baby, she smiled at the baby. The youngest buried her face into Hibari's chest, "So I see she got Chrome shyness" Kyoko giggled walking away from Hibari and the youngest. Hibari looked at his angel and smiled again, he ran his hand over her short black hair. The youngest looked up at him, she touched his cheek and giggled. Hibari's smiled grew larger, Chrome nudged Tsuna and pointed at Hibari, they all smiled at the sight of Hibari and the youngest. Hibari was poking His angel's belly when she poked his face, she giggled. "So the big bad Cloud Guardian has a soft side" Chrome giggled kissing her husbands forehead. "Well, she's a baby she needs the attention" Hibari said placing his angel on the floor and kissed her head before heading back to the kitchen. The youngest started crying again, Hibari stopped in his tracks. "Why is she crying" Hibari asked picking her and her bear up, she stopped crying and smiled. "Aww, she wants Daddy," Chrome smiled.

Hibari carried his angel to the kitchen with him and began working on the high chairs again, while his angel sat in his lap and played with her stuffed panda.

"So how difficult is it to take care of them" Kyoko asked as Chrome allowed her to hold the oldest. "well they do need a lot of attention and love" Chrome explained. "Also you have to keep a good eye on them, you never know what they'll do" she said "Mommy I'm hungry" Maria said tugging on Chrome's sun dress. "Okay sweet heart" Chrome said taking her in the kitchen and gave her a pop sickle. Maria gave Kyoko and Tsuna a hug before heading back to her room "these high chairs are beautiful" Kyoko said running her hand over the wooden chair. "they're mahogany" Chrome smiled as Kyoko gave the oldest back to Chrome.

"They must have been expensive" Tsuna said glancing at the baby in Hibari's lap. "Stop crowding" Hibari said giving them a glance of his tonfa, Tsuna jumped. "Hibari put that away" Chrome said, in a furious tone. Hibari just starred at her for a moment, "I'm putting it away because I want to" He said as the tonfa was out of sight in a flash. He finished the first high chair, and began on the second one. "Want some tea, babe" Chrome asked Hibari, he just nodded. "Would you, please?" she held the oldest out to Tsuna, "Yes of course" he smiled and took the oldest.

"Hey cutie" Tsuna said, looking at the oldest. She frowned and slapped Tsuna's face hard, Hibari smiled, as a short laugh escaped his lips. "No bad girl we do not hit our guest" Chrome said take her from Tsuna, "Give her a break, Hun. She's just a baby and she's related to me so I'd probably do the same thing if I was still a baby" Hibari said, pulling his youngest up lap before she was able to fall.

Chrome sighed "Tsuna are you okay?" she asked looking at the small hand mark on his left cheek. "I'm good, thank you. Hibari's right she's just a baby, she doesn't know better" he replied, ruffling the oldest baby's purple hair. "So Kyoko are you two planning on have a baby" Chrome asked, Kyoko smiled and nodded. "It must be nice to have such lovely children" she said, smiling at the oldest. "It's an amazing moment and a big job in you're life" Chrome sighed. "Their my little trouble makers" she added kissing her oldest baby's head. "You know what would be nice?" Hibari said, hammering a nail into the high chair. Chrome turned to him and answered with a hum, "If I had my tea right now" he said, "Oh sorry babe" she said grabbing the cup of tea and giving it to her husband. He took a sip of it and placed it on the table, the youngest bounced in his lap and screamed in joy. "Well aren't you playful today" Hibari smiled looking at her, she began laughing and tugging on his black over shirt.

"I'll call you later Chrome" Kyoko said giving her a hug and waving at the two new born babies. "Kay bye, drive safe" Chrome yelled after them. She looked at Hibari "I'll deal with you tonight" she said walking to baby's room, "Sure I'll keep that in mind, my cute herbivore" he said, rolling his eyes.

8 hours later, Hibari put his little angels to bed while Chrome read a story to Maria. "Hey baby" he called for Chrome, "Yeah" she questioned head toward him. "They need names" he said putting his arm around her and kissing her head. "okay lets see how about Hime and Tokyo" she said "No," he said "Suki and Yuki" she tried again "No how bout Nenriki and Mikimo" Hibari said "Sure but which one will…"

"Mikimo" he said pointing at the youngest "Nenriki" he added pointing at the oldest. "I love it" she said wrapping her arms around Hibari's torso, "They have you're beauty" he said giving her a small squeeze. She glanced up at him before she kissed, he kissed her back. She pulled back "I love you" she whispered before kissing him again, he pulled her body to his so there was no more space between their bodies. She pulled back "Was that my punishment for acting up this evening" he asked placing his forehead on hers. She nodded a yes, leading him to the bed room. She slipped into her white night gown, before crawling in bed next to Hibari. She cuddle up next to him with her hand on his chest and his arm around her waist. "I want to hear you say it" she whispered, Hibari looked away, he knew want she meant, what she wanted. He looked at her before kissing her "I love you too, chrome" he whispered kissing her head. Her cheeks burned red as she kissed his cheek, then his lips. He pulled back and gave her the bedtime look, she nodded and closed her eyes.


End file.
